Of Feelings and Fire Spirits
by Lumeina
Summary: Not sure about length. Very much so implied Rempo x Tia. Might tack on a couple of more chapters. Will probably turn into mega fluff.
1. Chocolate

Ancient power emanated from the stone ruin on Sunny Hill as the flame-haired boy was freed from his slumber. As the rays of sunlight struck him, he breathed in deeply, feeling warmth spread through his body. He opened his honey lemon eyes, staring out onto the plains. His red hair was ablaze in the afternoon sun, his skin a golden color. He shifted, brushed along by the breeze, and heard the ever-familiar clink of his arms. Or, the chained metal cylinders that bound them. Rempo sighed. He missed the freedom of actually using his hands and arms, instead of swinging around potentially lethal hunks of metal.

The fire spirit looked around, taking in his surroundings. Lush, green fields surrounded him, patches of fire-red blazera dotting the grass. Tall trees fringed the hill, playing tricks with the sunlight. Everything was perfectly natural, except for one thing. A young girl was curled up in a patch of sunlight on the downy grass. Rempo blinked. She was beautiful. He floated down slowly, studying her features. Her hair was light brown. So very light. The sunlight turned it a color he couldn´t quite name, somewhere in between gold and blonde. Her skin was pale, a wash of freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. She was simply clad, but it favored her petite figure. Her lips were a soft pink, and her eyes . . . Her eyes he could not see, for they were closed in peaceful drowse.

But at that moment, they opened. Rempo smiled sadly, for none could see him but the Chosen One of the Book of Prophecy. But the young girl did not react like she had just peacefully awoken. She sat up quickly, scrambling away from Rempo, eyes wide in surprise. Rempo´s eyebrows went up, his jaw down, but then quickly he grinned.

„You can see me!" he laughed, folding his arms. The girl nodded slowly, her eyes still wide open. Her eyes. He could see them.

„Well then, I´ve got some stuff to explain." he chuckled, still grinning.

They were deep chocolate brown. A beautiful color.


	2. Overworking

She fought effortlessly. Each swing filled with purpose. Each step light but sure. She danced away from the opposing monster´s swing, only to spin to its right and slash her katana through its middle. The goblin made an ugly, distorted noise and collapsed to the ground, fading away into black ash. Tia breathed in deeply, then slid her weapon back into the Book of Prophecy. Rempo danced around in the air, grinning. This Chosen One was amazing. She was pretty, fought well, and listened to him!

Still, she was not invincible. He could see signs of strain and fatigue. Her breathing had become ragged. Her face was pink, her blood pumping, and she was covered in sweat. She dropped down to the ground, closing her eyes, her chest moving up and down as she gulped in breaths of air.

„Rempo, don´t drive her too hard!" the newly acquired forest spirit scolded. They had fought their way through Granatum Forest, Kalcazoth Cave, some crazy dwarf with a hammer, and a freaking chimera to get to her. She had come out of the book, as she usually stayed there during battles. She didn´t fancy fighting. Mieli, the Forest Guardian of the Book of Prophecy was a beautiful little thing. Her ears long and pointed, she wore a beautiful gown of green, tinged with the softest shade of peach pink. Flowers adorned her waist and auburn-red hair, enhancing the color of her deep green eyes. Tia smiled in her direction, but shook her head.

„I´m not driving her too hard." huffed Rempo, folding his arms and pouting. „I´m just giving her some tips on how to toughen up!" he glared at Mieli, but the fairy girl rolled her eyes. She floated down to Tia, lightly touching the girl´s forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and the hollow of her neck. Tia blinked as she felt a cool, plant-like feeling envelope her body. Mieli plucked newly-sprouted berries from the ground, and handed them to the girl. She threw them in her mouth, rolling them around on her tongue.

„They should relieve your thirst." Mieli smiled, and, giving one last look at Rempo, she returned to her haven of musty pages.

„Feh. I didn´t do anything wrong." Rempo scowled, looking down at Tia. She stared back, with warm, kind eyes. She held out her hand, and Rempo floated down to her, settling down next to her head. She looked up at the sky, letting Rempo play with a few strands of her hair.

„I didn´t." He muttered. Tia smiled, and shook her head. „Exactly. Mieli was just assuming things." he huffed, staring at Tia. She was different than the past Chosen Ones. She was so open and kind and apologetic and accepting. So . . . innocent. He wasn´t sure if she would be able to handle everything that was to come. He sighed, diving back into the Book. Better leave those thoughts for when they were needed.


	3. Celebration

Getting all four spirits was hard work. Tia was continuously driven to her limits to collect each sacred bookmark. Still, she was confident and focused. She slashed her way through the Ice Cavern with her newly acquired broadsword, its widened reach and crushing blows allowing her easy passage. She blasted everything she couldn´t handle with Rempo´s power, and curled up with him inside her hat during her breaks to keep warm.

Neaki showed no emotion when Tia acquired her bookmark, but did not seem to dislike her either. „Don´t worry," Mieli murmured to the chosen one as the ice spirit had slipped into the book, „Neaki is like this to everyone." Tia only nodded, pulling Rempo onto her shoulder and shutting the book.

She was hailed as a Kaleilan hero upon her return, and the celebration of the victory over Waisen lasted long into the early hours of the morning. Gustav and Duran had drunk themselves silly, each toppling over the other in their attempts to wobble home. Tia silently put her arms around them and walked them home.

„Hey," Rempo growled as she staggered under the combined weight of the two men. „You don´t have to do this, you know. It´s not your responsibility." Tia looked at him, giving a small smile, and kept walking. It wasn´t far. Just from the center of town to Training Hall road. A five minute walk.

It ended up taking twenty minutes, as Duran´s hat blew away in the breeze and he let go of Tia, stumbling after it. His excited cry of „Aha!" was ruined by him tripping over and landing flat on his face. He didn´t get up again. Gustav had regained somewhat of his composure, realizing he was being held by a teenage girl, and went to fetch his son.

„Go home," he grunted, picking up his unconscious son. „You shouldn´t see your training master in this state," he gave her a goofy grin, and set off towards his son´s house, swaying from side to side ever so slightly.

Tia gingerly wiped Duran´s drool off of her shoulder, shuddering. Rempo trailed behind her as she trotted home.

„You´re much too compassionate for your own good!" he nagged, flying to catch up with her, floating around her head. He shook his head. „You need to be more aware of things." He turned around, looking up at the sky. „You´re much too-!" Rempo was cut off as he heard a breathy voice mutter,

„Are you Tia?" followed by the soft cry of the aforementioned girl as she collapsed to the ground. Rempo spun around, hair flaming into life as he saw a purple-haired swordsman pick up Tia.

„Hey!" he screamed, „Let go of Tia!" he flew at the swordsman, swinging his arms at the boy´s head in vain. The tanned young man seemed to be unaffected by Rempo´s actions.

„Tia!" he yelled again, his voice breaking.

„Wake up!" but the caramel-haired girl did not move, her eyes closed, her head tucked into the crook of the purple-haired boy´s arm.


End file.
